


极光之下（Under the aurora）

by Dick_Leogoles7



Category: Batman（comics）
Genre: Auroras, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Leogoles7/pseuds/Dick_Leogoles7
Summary: 迪克从来没有想过自己会躺在雪地里看极光，更没想到极光下许愿的实现率这么高。Dick has never dreamed about enjoying the aurora in the snow, not talking about the wish made to the aurora would finally come true.





	

一个人坐在荒野雪堆上看星星，绝对不是迪克“平安夜必做清单”里的项目。

芬兰仍处在一天22小时的黑夜里。罕见的暴风雪在分水岭那边喧嚣着，迪克紧急处理了山那边的突发事件，开着车逃出混乱中心。远远望着山脚远处城镇的圣诞彩灯，心里盘算着赶在零点前和韦恩庄园视频。

他要猜猜达米安的神秘礼物，隔着屏幕拍拍提姆睡得乱糟糟的头发，嘲笑一下杰森又把头罩摆在圣诞树的顶端，安慰见不到全家人的阿尔弗雷德，和下命令时斩钉截铁，现在大概有点舍不得他的坏蝙蝠。

现在可好了…夜翼的雪地摩托在混战中被炸毁，他只来得及在暴风雪肆虐前撬开酒吧后门停放的小货车，逆坡赶路，祈祷着分水岭另一边的乐观路况。不出意料，这边是个格外宁静的隔绝空间。细软蓬松的雪铺了满山，铲雪车路过很久了，但路面干净，似乎风雪得不到入境的允许，被拦截在分水脊那头。

几天前，蝙蝠洞传来任务让他在挪威芬兰边境待命，企鹅和急冻人的新合作项目在远离哥谭的这片净土偷偷进行着——利用完美的自然环境制作高杀伤性武器，销向各路犯罪集团。他的任务是潜伏其中，收集武器资料和交易证据。然而企鹅总不是这么安分，打着盘算给自己的“年终总结”加多一笔。一场意料之外的帮派战争突然爆发，破坏了宁静的夜晚，也搅乱了夜翼惦记着的平安夜聚餐。

7小时时差，以这路况下山还是可以在晚餐开始前离开这无网络的鬼地方的！迪克心里安慰着自己。

抢来的小货车年事已高，配合着CD碟里的80年代摇滚在路上颠簸着摇晃，突然前后踉跄一下，熄火了。油箱亮起红灯，远光灯渐渐变暗，连叽叽呀呀的摇滚乐手也被摁住喉咙……没油？这失误大概会得到老蝙蝠一个难得的白眼。嘿凭什么？布鲁斯还因为在车里放摇滚太大声被飞车党敲玻璃呢！

迪克懊恼地捶了一拳方向盘，刺耳的喇叭声像是小丑的奸笑吓了他一跳。

没有风声，车灯熄灭后，车内外空间静默的流动着，融入一片黑暗。眼睛适应黑暗后，迪克余光感受到微光在左边闪烁。透过窗，晴朗的天空布满星星，亮而近，从低垂在天边的莱恩到在头顶俯瞰的北极星。这些灵动变化着的小东西，相互牵制，又分散而独立。就像他们，聚在庄园里嬉笑打闹，那是家族的牵绊。他们从韦恩大厦的滴水兽散向哥谭的每一个角落，渗透黑暗，破土而出。

希望哥谭罪犯们能珍惜自己，别在这阖家团聚的好日子打扰蝙蝠家的晚餐……

 

 

迪克从来不少有关黑夜的记忆。

跟着马戏团流浪的日子，疲惫的收拾工作后，大人们此起彼伏的打鼾声才是黑夜的开始。孩子们窸窸窣窣地跳下床铺，踮着脚溜出车厢，寻找大冒险的场地。迪克脑子里全是鬼点子——一声呼应就能勾起马戏团里大胆的小伙来一场跑火车大赛；又或者在灯光下探索每一个都市传说……他并不是张扬的小霸王，但爽朗的性格和潜在的领导者气质让他在稚气未脱的孩子们中格外亮眼，更别提讨喜的外表和专属飞翔格雷森家族的骄傲技能。

迪克与沉闷是不沾边的。哥谭的夜晚也记录了这抹亮彩。他是吓人大蝙蝠身旁的机灵小鸟，灵活的飞跃哥谭屋顶，穿梭在暗流涌动的黑暗中，叽叽喳喳地吐出烦人的双关语笑话，扑哧着小羽翼，飞快地绕着罪犯狠狠嘬几口，然后乖乖飞回大蝙蝠身边，蹭蹭他坚硬的大翅膀。

然后，他们就吵架了。

蝙蝠坚硬的翅膀是他的依靠，也是他的禁锢。哥谭的夜里依然不缺色彩，只是那亮色换了人…

今晚的夜色与布鲁德海文有几分相似。迪克回忆着，走出小货车，在车厢里找到一条带着烟味的厚外套，搭在破损的制服上。

当然，这里的风很干净，路边沉积的雪堆沉降了灰尘，掩盖了生泥味，不像布鲁德海文的风夹杂着海腥和航脏，但一样独特的无所顾忌。迪克是喜欢布鲁德海文的怪味道的，在那里他不受拘束，只要依从内心，去战斗，守护爱的城市和人。他从不是概念上的乖孩子，只是过往的经历塑造了现在的人格和价值观，在这之上，他崇尚自由，大胆给出信任，然后飞向未知。

云小幅度的来回移动，天空更清了。迪克检查了一下，手机仍收不到信号，通讯器的信息也发送失败，与外界失去连接的无力感突然袭击迪克。那个在圣哈德良女子静修学校的夜晚，无论几次呼叫，都收不到马龙先生的回复。他收不到下一步任务的指示，得不到回哥谭的允许，甚至……甚至那个声音的一个哼声都听不到，被抛弃的恐惧卷土重来。迪克有乐天派的性格，也因为他有能力解决大大小小的难题，没太多人和事能真正动摇他。然而面对蝙蝠侠，他从来无法保持稳定的情绪。

迪克记起被解雇的夜晚，满身疲惫回到蝙蝠洞，即使早已熟悉蝙蝠侠的冷漠，却还怀揣着一丝寻找安慰的小期望。蝙蝠侠像往常一样面无表情地站在电脑前，挺拔的背让他看起来更高，从头罩向脚下披风延伸的黑暗比哥谭的夜晚更阴郁。蝙蝠沉默地看着他摆弄着阿福缝制的新罗宾制服，脱下了头罩。糟糕，迪克心里咯噔了一下，这可不仅仅是一次睡前谈话，穿着蝙蝠衣的布鲁斯可意味着他接下来的发言有多认真……其实那之后好几天，迪克都回忆不起来布鲁斯具体讲了什么，他只记得因为被解雇而燃起的满腔怒火，和被制止带着新制服离开那瞬间的绝望。

绝望……迪克时不时会摸着妈妈留下的手镯出神。他把爱意刻进手镯粗糙的罗宾鸟花纹里，希望带着手镯的妈妈能永远感受到他的爱。当晚，叮咣清脆的落地声，迪克颤抖着捡起满是血迹的

手镯，看着未凝固的血从凹槽滴落，像是无法挽留的生命，不被接纳的爱。那套无法带走的新制服，也是这样现实，甚至剥夺了迪克自我安慰的权利。

“你这是在浪费我的时间。”

“滚出我的蝙蝠洞！”

还有什么比一段无法继续的关系更令人绝望……

 

 

视线里快速移动的光影打破了静态空间，也将迪克从回忆里猛地拽出。几颗流星迅速移动，形成短线，转瞬即逝。迪克无奈地踢了一脚小卡车，裹紧了外套，索性躺倒在雪地上。雪深且柔软，人一躺下便自动变出个躺椅形状来。向上的视野无比开阔，无树枝遮挡，晴朗的夜空一览无余。星星挤挤攘攘，视线难以集中，顺着星光移动，很快能画出一张星网，像是巨大的防护网稳稳固定在天空。

飞翔的格雷森从不需要防护网，只要全心信任你的搭档，他就是你的网。迪克喜欢在楼宇间坠落时，放空自己，回忆着马戏团高低杆间无所畏惧的失重感，接着手一搭，被稳重的提起来，然后他才睁开眼睛向上抛出抓钩。在罗宾与蝙蝠侠最开始合作的日子，这种习惯少不了让布鲁斯担心。他总是在下落的途中被拦腰抱紧，扯离原本的轨道，随着蝙蝠侠抛出的抓钩上升。在布鲁斯多次确认，这并不是一个在飞人表演中失去双亲的孩子的自残行为，才终于放手。

很久以前，布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠只是一身黑制服的区别。穿着蝙蝠衣的布鲁斯，会拍着迪克的头表达赞同和鼓励，穿着便服的布鲁斯也会在他难过时陪他打篮球。后来一段时间，蝙蝠侠消失了，迪克偶尔会想没有愤怒的布鲁斯，大概就是这样大度儒雅的富有绅士吧。他们面对面亲切的聊天，偶尔布鲁斯会大笑，会低下头友好地和他拥抱，会让迪克不时心跳加速。而现在，更多时候就只有蝙蝠侠了。

迪克也不知道布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠两个形象哪个在他心中更重要。

他喜欢蝙蝠侠紧绷严肃的侧脸线条，外表越沉寂，脑子里缜密的战略主意就越活跃。蝙蝠披风展开的瞬间，力量与威严从蝙蝠侠身上四散，就像黑曜石化成的地狱领主，传播着黑暗的压抑气场，却不邪恶。披风下，贴身的蝙蝠衣紧紧裹着充满爆发力的精壮身躯，夜灯侧面勾勒着宛如神祇雕塑般的壮美身形。罗宾时期的迪克会偷偷对比自己和蝙蝠侠的样子，一边羡慕，一边咬咬牙再挑战下一难度的健身训练，期盼着接过披风时能成为一个更吓人的蝙蝠侠。

相比蝙蝠侠的形象，布鲁斯来得柔和得多。作为韦恩家第一个养子，迪克陪布鲁斯出席了大大小小的晚宴。布鲁斯在人群中总是最耀眼的一个，光源般的存在。在阿福精心搭配的正装下，他是魅力发射器，吸引人们不自觉得靠近他，想和他聊天，然而当距离缩短到面对面，又似乎能触摸到无形的玻璃墙。迪克喜欢布鲁斯便服的样子。布鲁斯会穿着真丝睡袍一脸起床气，阴着脸吃阿福准备好的早餐，会在书房里快速地处理韦恩公司的事务，偶尔几个深夜会沉默地坐在落地窗旁，看着被城市灯光污染的天空沉思。这时的布鲁斯如此触手可及，没有蝙蝠盔甲，活生生得站你面前。迪克总是忍不住想抱抱这样的布鲁斯，似乎这是他们唯一存在的最亲密的接触。迪克常常看着布鲁斯的背影出神，呆呆地站在楼梯上，或倚在门框边，他想从后背圈住布鲁斯，轻轻将头靠在那棱角分明的肩颈凹陷处，蹭蹭柔软的黑色发脚，吻上他的唇角，在他耳边细细呢喃布鲁斯的名字。然而，清醒过来，迪克只是轻快地蹦到布鲁斯身边，左探右看引起他的注意。

唯有一次。注射的肾上腺素消除了停搏药的功效，迪克挣扎地睁开眼，死里逃生的后怕让他僵在原地，无法思考。蝙蝠侠大喊着他的名字，冲上前紧紧抱着他，手劲大得吓人，藏着巍巍颤抖。迪克的双手下意识扶上蝙蝠侠的后背，温暖的力量透过蝙蝠衣支撑着他，他恍惚着抓着披风不放手，热流涌上眼眶，他呜咽着不停念着“布鲁斯”“布鲁斯……”真好，还能看见他。

他想他了。

无论是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯。

无论多少争吵，多少委屈，他总想回到他身边。

迪克无法认定这种思念有没有爱的成分。他在布鲁斯身边十几年了，布鲁斯看着他从无助的孤儿蜕变成现在独担一面的英雄，他陪着布鲁斯处理一个又一个案件，迎接家族新成员，一起度过杰森的死亡，看着他消失，等候他回来……他们热战冷战无数次，每次都是迪克气不过撒手就走，但下一个蝙蝠呼叫又能引他乖乖回来，和迪克比起来，布鲁斯也不是最固执的一个。

迪克多次见证过布鲁斯与女士拥吻的样子，带着友善，或者情欲，但是没有爱。也许蝙蝠侠的亲吻要真得多？他回忆起不同场合下蝙蝠侠和猫女的亲密场景。黑色制服在夜空下偶尔反光，两具身躯在黑暗里若隐若现，进退有力，张弛有度。迪克是羡慕那一种亲密的，尽管他们还是没有在一起，但感情欲望和信仰制约的碰撞，更令他们的接触迸发火花。

迪克不难察觉到自己在布鲁斯心中的重量，即使不是明说，但最困难的时候，蝙蝠侠总会需要他。他的确陪在布鲁斯身边，可惜两条平行线再靠近，也不会相交……

迪克渴望着，却不敢鲁莽地跨过那条界……这可比独闯黑门监狱还要没把握。

 

 

先是一片淡绿色的光亮起，迪克揉了揉眼睛，再看。绿色光源慢慢变得清晰，像水面上的彩色油迹，斜向扩散，然后微弱的红色伴随延伸，直至占满一侧天空。是极光。

迪克不自觉得屏住了呼吸。睁大眼睛盯着这难得的景象。极光在垂直方向拉出移动的轨迹，像是黑色帆布上随意的几笔亮彩，细看之下，绿色边缘还夹杂着点点星光。不被人注意的安静变幻，和视野边缘静止的树丛，仿佛定格在脑海里的某场梦境，让人永远沉浸在这一刻。

迪克挪了挪四肢，向雪地里陷得更深，完全放松自己，将呼吸也交给静谧空间来调节。他小时候在马戏团听过远方来客提过极光，即使周游表演，迪克也没想过自己会走到这么远的地方。而现在，飞行器能到达的星际，也只是一个中间站，然而极光还是第一次见。

真幸运。迪克小开心得勾了勾嘴角，先前小卡车抛锚的憋屈早忘得一干二净，他仍大睁着眼睛，努力记下这一刻的景象。灵光一闪，迪克双手交叠轻轻放在心脏上方，看着极光，张嘴无声地许了个愿。

想见你。

 

 

静默的空间里，人会对时间失去概念。迪克不知道自己躺了多久，突然感觉到刺眼的白灯从远处闪耀靠近，一阵狂风吹得树木摇摇坠坠。迪克不悦地眯起眼睛，在强光中搜索那破坏气氛的罪魁祸首。

天，哪个傻瓜会开直升飞机上雪山呀……

噪音越来越近，迪克警惕得躲进树丛里，试图辨别降落在百来米外的直升飞机。

噪音在直升飞机降落后倏然消失，除了机上的灯光和被清开的雪地，静默吞灭了其他痕迹。机门打开，一个高大的身影从光影中走出来，手里拿着闪着红点的跟踪仪，劲直向迪克走来。

辨别出来人的那一刻，迪克惊呆了。傻傻得转头看向不留一丝极光痕迹的天空，双手交叠按住了心脏。

“布鲁斯！你怎么……”

“夜翼，任务中你该叫蝙蝠侠。上机。”蝙蝠侠看了眼树丛中蹦出来的迪克，示意了直升飞机的方向，不等迪克跟上便转身迈步走回去。

迪克快跑跟上蝙蝠的脚步，心里一千个好奇变成接连不断的问题，叽叽喳喳投向布鲁斯。

“天呀，我绝对想不到你会……你不是应该在哥谭和大家一起吗？”

“蝙蝠女通知我任务地点爆炸，我觉得任务可能需要援助”

一个小时，闪电侠跑过来可以理解，但换做蝙蝠飞机就有难度了。就算需要救援，哪里需要蝙蝠侠本人上场呀。更别说这根本不是蝙蝠洞里任何一部直升飞机。

“任务，你知道我可以……”迪克压抑不住笑意，只能避开蝙蝠侠的视线，望向别处。

“我知道。”蝙蝠侠肯定的回复，然后机舱陷入静默。

迪克不打算继续深究，他还求什么，他甚至瞄到椅子后面有一个一看就是出自阿福包装的礼盒。

“布鲁斯”迪克执意要叫他的名字“见到你真开心”

他犹豫了一下，小心翼翼伸出双臂，直视蝙蝠侠的白色目镜，仿佛可以穿透它看见布鲁斯幽暗的眼睛，轻轻从侧面抱住蝙蝠侠。

“布鲁斯。”

“我好开心。”

随着迪克轻轻将头靠近，布鲁斯慢慢放松肩膀，低下头盯着迪克头顶小小的发旋沉默了一会。

 

“圣诞快乐”布鲁斯说。


End file.
